La Stella et Luna
by minoru1
Summary: Can wishes on a shooting star come true? SessXRin oneshot. Heed the warning.


La Stella et Luna A SessXRin ficlet

**La Stella et Luna A SessXRin ficlet**

by Minoru1

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of its characters.

Warning: Fluffy with a potent dose of lemonade at the end.

"Look Master Jaken there's another one!"

"Girl, I don't have time for this useless and not to mention mindless waste of time."

"There are so many of them! How many have we seen so far?"

"This Jaken really does not care, now go to sleep will you?!" the ugly toad youkai turned its back on the girl, pulling the blanket over his head. "Sesshoumaru-sama will leave you behind if you wake up later than usual."

"No he wont" the girl said with a pout. "Sesshoumaru-sama will never leave me, ne?"

"Ne?"

But the toad's answer to her was a light snore.

She poked a finger at him to no avail. She sighed. There's no way Jaken's waking up anytime.

"Some kind of guard you are…" she grumbled under her breath "I wonder why Sesshoumaru-sama always asks you to guard me anyway."

She turned her gaze back up to the vast night sky where millions of glittering stars winked back at her. Meteors streaked the sky every now and then and she smiled as she kept count. Or at least tried to. The night sky was so far riddled with silvery streaks that she can barely keep up.

It's true that she'd been beneath the vast starry sky watching meteor showers countless times as she grew up, their nomadic lifestyle had not diminished one bit, but watching them always seemed to be sort of magical to Rin. She began to hum a song she made up over the years.

"If I could be that little star

Will you be the one who wishes to me

Tonight?"

"Will you wish for riches

A kingdom or two?

Will you wish for strength

Or long life perhaps?"

"Or will you wish for love?

For me and you?"

"If I could be your little star

Will you be my moon?

Will you light up the path

When all seems in gloom?"

"Will you be?

Oh will you be?

Will you be my King of the Moon?"

She moaned a bit, feeling sleep start to creep up on her. _The night is so beautiful, I wonder where Sesshoumaru-sama is… is he watching the same night sky as I?_

A cool breeze made the leaves rustle overhead. The girl blinked up sleepily at the vast glittering canopy, watching the stars wink back.

"O, where are you, King of the Moon?"

…oOo…oOo…oOo…

He watched her slumbering form bathed in the moonlight. Watched the shadows play… caressing her pale skin, her fall of raven tresses, her secret contours and valleys…

How fast she has changed! And how cruel…

To be enslaved by her beauty…

No, not only beauty. He had seen beauty from creatures greater than she… countless youkai nobility, human princesses and courtesans… elementals and depictions of _tennyo_… but none of them moved him the way she did.

'_She has burrowed into your heart and would not leave no matter what_.'

The taunting of his _youkai_ blood held no more effect to him. He has simply ceased fighting the awful truth… that a simple human has ensnared his heart.

'I am a fool'

'No, not a fool. A liar perhaps… but never a fool'

His _youkai_ surprised him with its chiding tone.

'_You are but a pup_'

'No. I was a pup… back when I had mocked Chichiue when he chose the human hime… now he must be laughing at my expense.'

'_Kowai sou na, Inu-ouji…'_1 his youkai purred at him. He snorted derisively, knowing how the beast took delight in mocking him.

'I know.'

…oOo…oOo…oOo…oOo…

She shivered.

He watched how the cold temperature affected her fragile human body. Her breath left her in puffs of icy mist. Her lips trembled as she whimpered and seemed to hug herself into a tight ball. The night had turned to the worst chill. Hardly anything to worry about for the girl's three youkai companions, but she is altogether a different matter. His gentle approach made no sound, not even when he had cunningly curled against her back, sliding his hand beneath her body to let her head rest against his arm. She made a sweet sound as her body instinctively sought to burrow deeper into his warmth. An innocent smile touched her lips as she slumbered, safe and warm against her demon lord.

Sesshoumaru's mind wandered. The tiny pricks of light skating through the night air were beautiful. A sight to behold for only an infinitesimal second.

'Little one…' he sighed as he ran his claws through the girl's long, midnight tresses. The strands flowed through his hands like silk, spilling down his arm to mingle with his own silver locks. 'How much longer can I stand for **you**? I wonder…'

She mumbled soft, incoherent things as she shifted in his arms. So soft that he couldn't grasp their meaning even with his superior hearing. He ran his hand along her arms, content for the moment just to be able to hold her. Her breathing was getting faster and her heart started fluttering madly. _She is having a nightmare once again_. He shook her lightly to rouse her from her slumber.

"I-yaa… onegai!" she twisted violently against him, her face contorting in fear. He held her down with his arm.

"Rin, wake up!" he shook her. The girl whimpered in pain before opening her lids slowly. Her eyes were dazed as she looked at him uncomprehendingly.

"S-Sesshoumaru-sama?" she asked softly, not quiet sure that she is now awake.

Sesshoumaru sighed "Sleep" he commanded in just as soft a tone lest they wake Jaken.

"You're here" she sighed dreamily. Her fingers rose to trace the side of his cheek in a butterfly caress. "I'm so glad."

"Rin" her name was more rumble than word "What are you doing?"

She made a soft sound of acknowledgment but otherwise didn't answer him, more mesmerized by the pattern of his markings. Her fingertips skimmed lightly against his skin, awakening some primal part of his soul.

"Beautiful" her voice was a husky caress. She tangled her fingers on the silver silk of his hair, smiling as she let the strands slip like liquid between them. "So beautiful, Sesshoumaru…" she brought her face close to inhale his fragrance.

"Wake up." Sesshoumaru ordered with a gentle shove at her hands. Rin gave a start, before staring fully at him, now really wide-awake.

"Shi-shimatta…" she whispered softly. She pulled abruptly from him to scramble at his feet.

"G-gomennasai! Hontou ni gomennasai! Rin was asleep… I – she didn't mean to offend mi'lord." She twisted the hem of her kimono nervously, refusing to look at him.

Sesshoumaru untangled himself gracefully from the blanket, sitting up and looking at his ward. Rin's face is pale and she bit her lower lip nervously. Her kimono had come loose during her nightmare, revealing an enticing expanse of ivory skin from her neck to her shoulders that drew his eyes.

"Come here and be quiet."

She knelt back down on the blanket facing him, but still not looking at him. His hand gently rose from his side, lifting the kimono back in place. She blushed as she watched the movement of his hand.

"Are you alright?" he asked quietly. She nodded not trusting her voice. His touch lit her skin, burning away the chill of the night.

"Little one," he started sighing away into the night. The tips of his claws lifted her face gently. "Is this what you want?" her lips twitched but otherwise kept shut.

"Rin?" he prompted

"They are beautiful." She answered him shyly "and Rin wondered how they felt like."

He surprised her with a chuckle. "Come here" he drew her into his lap and she came willingly. "You only need to ask this Sesshoumaru". Her hands though remained on her lap.

"What are you waiting for?" he queried

"Is this real?" she asked him. Instead of answering he took her hand in his and wrapped it around a lock of his silver hair. She smiled "You're not angry at Rin?". He shook his head. She lifted her other hand to trace the crescent moon on his forehead "This? Can Rin touch this too?".

He almost groaned at the innocent expression on her face. The feather-light touches were like a brand on his skin, igniting his blood. Yet he did nothing to deter her actions, savoring the torture of her hands on his skin, on his hair, on his heart.

'What do you think you are doing?' his youkai snarled at him'Indulging her' he replied dryly

'_For what reason? To torture us?'_

'_Don't tell me you don't enjoy it?'_ he asked mockingly

'_Aa… it does.'_ His youkai blood conceded '_But do you want me to show how much?_'

'_Don't touch her'_ he warned the beast

The creature laughed maliciously _'And what? Do you really want me to go against my nature? __**Your**__ nature?_'

'_I don't want to hurt her'_

'_If she's willing enough then she won't be._'

He growled.

Rin flinched. "Sesshoumaru-sama?" her hands stilled from its gentle exploration of him.

The sound came again, thrumming from deep within his chest. Her hands fell down at her sides as she dared not move, or even breathe. His one arm tightened to pull her close as his head came down to nuzzle the skin exposed at her neck.

"Sweet…" the heavy growl made her shiver with its menace. This is clearly not her Sesshoumaru-sama.

"Mi'lord?" her soft voice quavered in fear. He remained motionless against her, breath ghosting in the cold night air.

He was so still she wondered if he heard her soft query. She watched the measured rise and fall of his chest.

"Rin, are you afraid of this Sesshoumaru?" he asked softly.

She was taken aback by his question "No… I mean yes… sometimes…" she stammered. "Especially when Sesshoumaru-sama is angry."

"Then why are you trembling?"

She swallowed nervously before answering "Sesshoumaru-sama was growling. It—it reminded me of something… "

"Something?"

"The wolves my lord." she answered in a small voice, looking away from him. "They were growling like that during… and in my dreams… " he put a finger on her lip to stop her from finishing her sentence.

"I am part beast Rin" he answered in a measured tone.

"Hai."

"Yet you came to me, did you not?" his tone was almost chiding.

"Hai. Sesshoumaru-sama is different." She answered defensively. "He is good and noble and a prince."

He couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him at hearing her words. He buried his face in her hair to fight off his mirth.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" she burst out accusingly, then she covered her mouth in surprise. She checked around if they had awakened their companions. Jaken was still snoring in the corner and Ah-Uhn's twin heads were resting against his legs.

"You really are a rare creature Rin." He pronounced once he had recovered his composure "To put my name and good in the same sentence…" he let it hang.

"Um, well you are my lord" she answered "You gave Rin a life."

It was his turn to be dumbfounded. He turned away from her, releasing her on the blanket.

"Go back to sleep, little one." He called back to her as he strode regally away into the shadows of the night.

She tried to call him back but he was already gone. Alone, she felt the invading chill of the night.

…oOo…oOo…oOo…

'_I can't believe you._' His youkai pronounced dryly '_She was practically in your lap…_'

_Shut up_. He thought darkly. His emotions were roiling out of control. He needed the time to think and get himself back in control. He was on the verge of doing very un-Sesshoumaru like behaviors.

'_When was it a crime to indulge in your desires?_'

_When it starts to hurt others_. He thought darkly.

'_It never bothered you before._' The youkai was met with stoic silence.

'_Or shall I correct you?_' the malicious laughter was grating his ears '_When it hurts those that are precious to you._'

'_Tell her the truth Sesshoumaru._' His youkai advised sagely.

'And risk her fragile human life to my needs? No! Never!'

'_This is you… this is __**US**__._'

He could feel his senses flickering in and out of control. He shuddered as he let the beast become dominant, to ease away from the dark recesses of his being. The presence flowed over him like water, suffusing him in its transformation. With a ragged howl, the creature bounded away to find prey that would quench its thirst for blood.

In the cold of the night, a young woman shivered in her blankets, innocent of the ones that will be sacrificed in her place.

…oOo…oOo…oOo…

He watched the blood flow in rivulets to mingle in the swirling waters of the brook. The last of the evening stars winked back at him in their silent vigil before they sank to the horizon. The blood was all the evidence left of the violence from the previous night.

The morning was dead quiet. It was as if the whole forest was afraid of provoking the demon lord. The magnificent white dog stood up from the swirling waters and shook its massive head, spraying water all over the place. The steam from its breath ghosted against the cold morning air. Like water sloughing of his skin, he returned to his humanoid form.

'_That was satisfying_' the beast murmured as he licked off the blood left on his fingers. '_Nothing like a hunt to quench our thirst_'

Hn.

He stepped out of the water, flicking back his long mane of silver hair. The water cooled as it evaporated from his skin.

'The problem with this is that clothes don't regrow you know.'

'_I was in a hurry. It's no big deal_' the beast answered sulkily. '_Besides you owe me. She was a delightful morsel and I had to settle for something… baser._'

'I'll forget you said that about my mate' he thought angrily. The beast laughed as it lounged deeper, preparing for its slumber.

'_Sorry. But the bitch is actually ours, not just yours._'

He snuck back to camp as quietly as possible. He went directly to their packs, glad to find that he had an extra pair of kimono and under robe, albeit a plain one. He donned the garment swiftly before surveying his companions. Jaken had managed to roll a few feet away from his initial position the night before while Ah-Un still snored in his corner. Rin…

Is not where he left her last night.

In fact all that was left was her blanket. Sesshoumaru knelt down and touched it. It was cold. He scanned the clearing for her tracks. They headed towards the wood, bisecting his tracks the night before.

She couldn't have followed.

He shook his head in disbelief. 'I thought she had outgrown her flightiness'

"Jaken!" his shout made the sleeping toad jump up into complete wakefulness. He stumbled in his haste and quickly bowed at his master's feet mumbling apology after apology. His groveling did little to assuage the taiyoukai's irritation and he kicked the toad to shut him up.

"Find Rin." Jaken scrambled to his feet at the command.

He surveyed the scene before him. Nothing seemed to be missing, all except his charge. He suppressed a growl as he knelt down the edge of the clearing where the last of her tracks led. He slid into the cool shadows of the trees, scanning for any disturbance in the foliage that would mark her passage. She was good at traveling in the woods and he cursed himself for teaching her all too well.

He found her by mid-morning huddled beneath an oak tree. His silent approach did not alert her as she pulled at her clothes tightly around herself. He immediately noticed a different scent.

The growl that he emitted rose from his chest out to vibrate strongly at his throat. Rin's head immediately snapped to his direction and he saw clearly the relief and panic that washed through her eyes.

"S-Sesshou—oomph!" she did not get to complete the taiyoukai's name as he moved swiftly and slammed them both against the tree. She didn't get the chance to cry out and froze at the look in his glowing red eyes. His stripes were ragged and she could feel his claws digging against her side.

"WHO IS HE?!" his roar deafened her and she looked up into him with confusion and fear.

"W--Who?"

He bristled at her answer, snarling at her with his lengthened fangs. She flinched when his warm breath made contact with her skin, raising goose bumps.

"Rin…" it was a question and a demand from both beast and man.

"It was a man…" she started haltingly, tears forming in her eyes "Rin… tried to follow Sesshoumaru-sama…"

He growled against her throat, fangs caressing the soft skin hard enough to redden it.

"He surprised me…" she choked back a sob "Rin is sorry."

"Did he…" his voice was soft, belying the anger beneath his icy countenance. "Did he take you?"

"No!" Rin cried out vehemently, clinging to his shoulders. "Rin… I used what you taught me. He… he is dead. I bashed his head with a rock." She was openly crying now, wetting the fabric of his kimono with her tears.

"Rin should be punished. She disobeyed Sesshoumaru-sama and got herself into trouble."

He tightened his hold to her in answer. Some of his anger melted away in favor of relief. She was alive and intact. Still, if he weren't already dead he would like to kill the bastard who touched his Rin very, very slowly.

He took a deep breath of her and smelled the odor of another. He did not like it one bit, and less so his beast.

'_Take that bastard's smell off our bitch!_' his youkai snarled. This time he was in full agreement.

She gasped when he lifted her off her feet. He braced her against him in one hand and in a split-second they were airborne. She clutched at his arms as he sped away deeper into the forest. He halted before the brook where he took his bath earlier in the day. The current was swifter but he didn't mind as he waded to a place with a deeper pool. It would better serve his purpose. The water soaked the both of them through the skin in seconds and she clung to him for warmth.

"Rin" he called her name to get her attention. Her tearstained face looked up to him. She was trembling in cold and fear. It only served to raise his ire… and arousal. Without bothering to explain, he slashed the remains of her clothing from her body. The soaked garments fell down and started floating away in a blink. She eeped and scrambled to catch at the fabric as it was bored down by the swift eddies. His growl stopped her hand from reaching after them. She dared a look at his burning gaze, which were currently tracing the length of her body. A fierce blush rose to her cheeks and her arms immediately shielded her breasts from his hungry gaze.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" her voice came out small and breathless as she stepped away from him.

"Do not hide from ME!" his snarl made her jump and slip on a rock. His action was immediate and she found herself in his warm embrace. His face nuzzled her neck as she stood dumbfounded in his arms. He emitted another low keening growl, still finding the subtle scent of another with his canine nose.

"Hold your breath" it took only a second for her mind to register what he said before he ducked both of them under the water. She coughed water quickly as they surfaced a moment later. His warm hand rubbed her back as he made soothing noises from the back of his throat. She realized with a start that he was purring. She was more surprised when she felt something warm and wet slide against her throat.

He was licking her!

"My lord?" she queried softly. His slow touches were awakening her body. He murmured something against her skin, soft and sweet before he nipped it. She moaned and forgot what she was saying as he repeated the action, trailing little nibbles and wet kisses against her neck and collarbone.

Her body's responses were slow and drugged as her hands slowly fell away from her chest and came around his neck. He responded with an appreciative growl as he continued to bathe her with his tongue.

"Sesshoumaru-sama…" she moaned softly against his ear, shivering as the demon lord worshipped her body. Her breasts were crushed against his chest, nipples erect from the cold of the water. She groaned as the fabric created friction between her skin and his clothing.

"Rin," Sesshoumaru tilted her chin to make her look into his eyes. His voice was rough, husky, tinged with the presence of the beast. "This Sesshoumaru…" he stopped in the middle of his sentence as his head cocked to the side. He muttered a few choice oaths as he pulled the both of them deeper into the water just as Jaken burst out of the bushes.

"My lord she's nowhere to be found! That silly girl has run-off again and this Jaken did his best… his absolute--" his eyes bugged out at the scene that he was obviously interrupting.

With a loud squawk, to toad demon stumbled away with an apology.

The moment was ruined. Rin hid her blushing face on Sesshoumaru's front, not quite believing what had almost happened.

_Sesshoumaru was seducing her_!

Sesshoumaru noticed her silence and knew they had some talking to do. A lot of talking in fact. The quicker he solved this, the quicker they can set things straight again. He quickly undid his outer kimono and draped it over her shivering body. She refused to look at him and settled for clutching the clothing in place. He held her close as they waded to the bank of the river. Once on ground once again, he gathered her against him and launched to the sky.

…oOo…oOo…oOo…

When they returned to camp, Jaken was nowhere to be found which made Sesshoumaru very grateful. Rin was quiet the whole time they traveled back. He ached to know what she is thinking of.

'Did I push her too soon…? Too far?'

'_Talk to her_'

He was quiet.

'_Pride, Sesshoumaru?_'

'NO!'

'_Then what?_'

'Rejection.' The bitter word escaped unbidden from his thoughts. 'I do not wish to lose her.'

Rin turned her back to him as she let the wet fabric drop at her feet. She pulled on a new set of clothes from her pack and immediately wore them, not once looking at the demon lord with her. In truth, her mind was in too much turmoil. Last night he was so indulgent… sleeping beside her and even acting really caring when she had that nightmare. Then he left all too abruptly. She felt there was so much they have to say but he cut her off… once again leaving her hanging. She sought to follow him, to seek answers and confirmations. She loved him… knew that she may be making the biggest mistake of her life but she refused to let it go.

Until she found out that she might be asking something she might not be prepared for. His actions were too damn confusing. Being cold and then gentle, brutal and warm. It was all so confusing.

And his kisses. The mere memory of them in that pool brought an instant ache in her core. She blushed hotly at the memory of his hungry eyes and mouth. She lifted her hand to touch her neck, wincing at the soft bruises left by his mouth. His warm, arousing mouth.

Oh yes, she fantasized about her lord a great deal, but to have the real thing… is she really prepared for him? She realized she knew nothing about pleasing a man and her lord is reputed to have many… diverse passions. She felt stupid thinking about how disgraceful this will be to him.

_But he was the one who kissed me!_

"Rin" his voice was soft yet it had the uncanny power of making her compel to his wishes. And right now he was telling her to face him. She turned, watching him from under her lashes. His eyes were back to their golden hue, betraying nothing to her. He had taken the blanket and draped it over his body, leaving his wet clothing to dry on the branch of a tree. He wore only a simple under shift that fitted snugly around his frame. The breeze brought locks of his drying hair floating over his face before settling down in a soft halo of silver. Hair that she caressed the night before.

"Will you walk with this Sesshoumaru?"

For once he was asking her, not simply commanding her to follow him. She looked up to his face before she twined her fingers in his. He led her silently as they left the clearing. The forest was calm as they walked under the dappled sunlight that filtered the thick canopy of leaves.

"Are you hungry?"

His sudden question made her acutely aware that she missed breakfast and is currently about to miss lunch as well. She is indeed ravenous.

"Hai."

He stopped walking.

"Wait for me." he told her before he took to the trees. She sat down on a tree root to wait patiently for her lord. He appeared moments later with fruits and berries in his hands that he offered to her. She accepted them graciously and none too daintily devoured them in record time.

"Are you still hungry?" h asked after watching her with a curious look on his face.

"Not anymore. Thank you my lord" she replied, wiping her lips with the back of her hands. She looked up at him expectantly, waiting for him to start with whatever he wanted them to do. He let out a soft puff of breath before offering her his hand and leading her to the edge of the forest where a small cliff overlooked the high mountains of the Western lands.

He sat them by the edge of that cliff, letting the soft breeze dry them slowly. Rin felt a stab of nostalgia. It has been too long since the last time they sat together in companionable silence.

"Do you know what is beyond those mountains?" he asked softly without looking at her.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" she frowned at him "It's your home." She wondered why he was asking this.

"No, not just my home." He said quietly "That place is where Sesshoumaru the Taiyoukai lives. Where he is Lord and Master, where the court relies and abides by his rule."

"That is not where I live."

"But--" she frowned at him "You are Sesshoumaru-sama… we… we all live there. Why… I'm…" she struggled to understand his logic.

"This Sesshoumaru lives here Rin." He indicated the forest around them. "This is where I am myself. The court has the Taiyoukai as a figurehead. The Taiyoukai is but a part of this Sesshoumaru, but he is not all of me."

His hand rose to touch her over the heart "Here is where this Sesshoumaru wishes to rest for all of eternity."

She was too choked up to answer him. She felt a strange wetness coat her cheeks and her hands went immediately up her face to wipe it.

"Hush, little one…" he murmured "Do you not want to be with this Sesshoumaru?"

She shook her head violently, tendrils of drying hair whipping around her face as she lunged at him, almost knocking the both of them over. Sesshoumaru caught her in his arms.

"Sesshoumaru-sama no _baka_…" she laughed, chiding him "Of course not my lord, I'm just very happy."

"Then this Sesshoumaru is content." He reached out and brushed the strands of hair that fell across her eyes. She caught his hand and kissed his palm before she brought it to her cheek. He raised himself from their position to brush a gentle kiss on her nose.

"Rin is not… yet" she whispered to him mischievously. Before he could ask why, he found her soft lips caressing his in a gentle manner. She was inexperienced and soon he found himself taking control of the kiss. The gentle press of her lips on his own was like the teasing petals of a flower and he found it maddening. His hand tangled on her damp locks as he angled her lips to gain more access to her mouth. She moaned against him, the sweet whimper doing nothing to calm his blood. If anything, it served to agitate his beast even more.

'_Mine_.'

'Yeeessss…' he agreed

"Then we have to remedy that" he answered with a glint in his eye.

Lemon starts here

He dragged his lips against her soft skin, making her burn… higher… hotter. Her unsure fingers tentatively traced the sides of his face like the wings of a butterfly. He sucked softly at her skin, leaving marks along the path. He traced the shell of her ear with his tongue, earning him a shudder and a moan. In a blink, he had reversed their positions and now he hovered over her small form. His silver hair cascaded down to brush her skin like a thousand butter fly wings, creating a canopy where only the two of them existed.

He caught her questing fingers, pulling them above her head. The action made her arch into him and he fought the urge to tear at her clothes. He was careful as he sliced the strings of her clothing off, easing her out of the silken shift. Goosebumps rose on her sun-kissed skin and his tongue bathed every inch that he bared. Her hands found their way to his shoulders, clutching the cloth in impatience.

"Mou…" she pouted when the cloth wouldn't obey and he couldn't help but chuckle.

"Shhh…." He chided her, kissing the pout from her rose lips. He slipped the robe easily away from his body and settled down against her, skin on warm skin. She squirmed uneasily and looked up to him with half-lidded eyes. Her lips were parted as she struggled to breathe properly.

"Sesshommm…." Her words died in her mouth as he covered it with his. His tongue tangled in hers in a dance older than time itself. His hands roamed her body, tracing the curves and valleys to settle on her breast. She groaned into his mouth when he found her nipple.

"Onegai…" she whimpered and he obliged, settling his hand on her hips, he urged her to open her legs to settle firmly between them. She felt him, hot and hard against the skin of her belly.

He felt her apprehension and sought to calm her with kisses and gentle licks to her throat. His _youkai_ beast thrummed lowly in his chest in a comfortable rumble.

"_Rin_" the husky tone of his beast laced his own. He wanted to say something to her, make her relax… except he didn't know the words.

"Shhh…" it was her turn to put a finger on his lips, shaking her head slowly. "It's okay."

"It will hurt" he warned her, she nodded with a smile.

"I trust you."

He nodded, not trusting his voice. He pushed himself up, angling the two of them and took her with a single stroke. She couldn't stop herself from crying out, burying her face against his throat as he waited for her to get used to the feel of him. Her nails left crescents on his perfect skin but he didn't mind, more concerned about her well-being. His beast was surprisingly calm, he could feel it hovering on his senses, merging and emerging in soothing growls to her skin.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" her choked voice drifted out to his sensitive ears.

"Are you sure?" he rumbled at her. She's still clearly in pain. She nodded her head. He took it as a sign for him to continue. He could feel the beast clawing against his restraint.

'_Let go Sesshoumaru_' the beast commanded

'No' he answered firmly

'_Don't you trust me? Or don't you trust yourself?_'

'Enough!'

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" Rin felt the change in him, his growling had gotten menacing… like he was fighting something…

'_Do you think I will hurt her? She is my MATE too!_' he could feel the blood-red anger of the creature. His blood was boiling, waiting to be let out.

'Just… be careful…' was his last thought as the beast merged fully, like water sloughing into his skin.

"Se-Ssho-Ma-Ru" the beast growled lowly at her wide eyes. "Remember that, mate."

"Scared?" the ruby-eyed creature asked her, rubbing his cheek against her own. She shook her head, knowing that he would never hurt her, beast or not. His hands traveled down to where they were connected, rubbing her gently, sending sparks of pleasure coursing in her body. She shuddered as he started to move, the pleasure beginning to overcome the pain. When she began moaning his name, he added force to his thrusts, urging her higher, burning brighter and brighter…

She cried out her release against him, writhing wildly, losing herself in the pleasure-pain. The beast howled in the night upon finding its completion. She thought he heard her lord's voice in there too, crying her name into the heavens.

She could feel him licking away the tear tracks from her face, his golden eyes glittering lazily at her. She brought her hands up to trace his crescent moon.

"I am content."

End lemon

The sun had completely set on the horizon but neither Rin nor Sesshoumaru felt the chill of the night. Limbs tangled and covered in sweat, Rin felt completely sore and sated but happy. She watched the first stars that winked back. A sudden streak of light crossed the night sky.

"Look!" she pointed excitedly "We have to make a wish!"

Sesshoumaru followed the line of her slender fingers and smiled, capturing her hand and bringing it to his lips.

"What did you wish for Sesshoumaru?" she asked as she settled more firmly at his side.

He tucked a lock of hair behind her ear before answering her with a slight smile "Nandemonai. I already got all I could wish for."

A/N:

1 'Kowai sou na, Inu-ouji' – poor, Dog-prince (Poor as in pathetic or shameful) I'm one of those authors who are fond of peppering my stuff with Japanese and this is a Japanese Anime. It just sounds right to my ears.

Gomennasai – Sorry (rather formally)

Shimatta – something akin to "Oh no" or "Oh shit"

Hey, Read and REVIEW to show me some love!

Talk Time

Hey I'm back with this one-shot. Although I can't say for sure if I'll be updating my multi-series fic soon. Yes, dear readers "I once dreamt of a human" is far from over. The story's just gone over half of the plot. However, I find it hard to continue because of the many constraints of everyday life – which I'm trying to ignore right now because its driving me crazy and I need a reprieve before I get stark-raving mad- that's getting to me.

I got the idea for "La Stella" after watching a meteor shower last December. It made me wonder about love blossoming beneath the magical starlight and moon glow. I hope this one ain't too cheesy (Eeek! I'm crawling with mice!! LOL ).

That's it folks! I don't know when I'll be able to post again.

- Minoru1-


End file.
